Once again, softly
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: My own spin on events post Mai-Otome S.ifl. RenaxElliot Yuri. M means m-a-t-u-r-e. Final chapter posted but not the end of this AU. Next story in development.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A few things to note before trying to cross this river. 1.) This completely and utterly ignores not only the fandom I set up with Angel Della Notte, but it also flips the middle finger in the face of canon. 2.) Since the likely hood of number one has been assured, number two hear by discounts and erases several aspects of Mai-Otome , namely those that imply the conflict or any relationship between Rena Sayers or Shiro of the Aswad. Blan made it to Windbloom without hassle and became Rena's master. 3.) In the matter of the Otome, Una Shamrock was dismissed from her position as Headmistress for a different reason. Maria Gracebert stepped up to fill the role temporarily still, but no successor has been selected by the Shinso as of yet._

_All of that being said. Now I can stop being tormented by muse and write something up._

(Windbloom: Fuka Castle: Quarters of Meister Sayers)

The sky over the city of the desert started out orange as it always did. The transition was that of a slow rolling sun. Even though it was early in the morning hours, light still shone into the lavish room of the Blue Sky Sapphire. The room matched it's occupant in several ways. One of the most prominent was in the subtle power of the furniture and decoration. The desk, table. chairs, curtains; they all reflected the the soft yet commanding presence that filtered through the room. The bed however, presented something quite different.

"I have to get up, Elliot." The occupant said to the other, who was wrapped around her in such a way that a pretzel maker would be jealous.

"Rena... the sun's not even up yet." Elliot spoke as she nestled her head more into Rena's left breast.

"Elliot, let go Elliot." Rena said as she tried to break Elliot's grip around her waist.

"Don't wanna..." Elliot said as she murmured happily.

"For heaven's sake let go!" Rena said as she still tried to pull at Elliot's arms. This always seemed to happen if she tried to get up before the sun was up all the way.

"I bet you the Headmistress isn't even having her coffee yet. You're being ridiculous." Elliot said in retort as she pushed her own bust into Rena's side.

"Elliot! Let go!" Rena pulled away hard. After her second pull, Elliot unlocked her fingers sending her lover off the side of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Ouch..." Rena said as she stood up. She then rubbed her right hip. "I'm gonna get a bruise now. No thanks to you!" Rena said as she pulled one of the pillows from a nearby chair and threw it right at Elliot's head. The former blocked its attack with her arm.

"You do realize that pretty nighties also rise when you spin? Right? I got to see your pretty butt." Elliot said with a smirk, after having propped herself up on her elbow. Rena's blush after her statement was enough to make her early rise worth it.

"If you wish to continue seeing my ... butt. Or any other part of me, you'll be thanked not to make me do such things." Rena said in hand with another flushed face.

"Aww Rena-chan, I'm not trying to be 'difficult'. It's just that I love you so much!" Elliot said, her cheerful grin on full display. Rena sighed and then turned to the armoire.

"Elliot, just because I share my bed and heart with you doesn't mean you get to play pranks on me. I got enough of those when we were in school. And you know, I haven't forgotten about the bra thief who always seemed to strike before PT." Rena paused as her uniform hit the bed. "Funny, my bra was always back in with my uniform clothes when I returned." Rena said with a sarcastic grin as her white slip fluttered on top of her uniform dress.

It was soon followed by stockings, garters and a rather sheer set of underwear. The grin turned into a smile as Rena could almost feel the heat coming from Elliot's cheeks as she closed the oak doors.

"You are finally wearing the set I ... um…bought for you?" Elliot struggled to keep her wits about her. Just the thought of Rena in 'that' was enough to cause her to plug her nose.

"Why yes I am, Elliot." Rena said with a smile as she leaned down onto the bed. "Now, vamoose."

"H-Huh?" Elliot said trying to still digest she was being told to leave. "W-Why?"

"It's not 'W-Why?' It's 'Yes, my love'." Rena said now pulling her knees up onto the bed as she leaned in Elliot's face. "I'm well aware of the fact that if I drop this nightgown you won't be able to help yourself. Therefore I am asking you to leave. Don't ask questions. It would only serve for me to put all the 'good stuff' back and take out regular clothes. Now, Elliot, wouldn't you much rather take off something pretty and arousing then something ugly and plain? It's a rhetorical question. Now..." Rena paused as she traced Elliot's shoulder with her finger. "... I want to make it up to you for being too tired last night, so I suppose ..." she said again having slipped into pause as she looked around.

"I suppose I could take a shower with you before work. Would that be okay?" Rena finished with a smile as Elliot rocketed out of the bed and pulled on the panties that she had discarded last evening. She quickly scooped up her clothes and then opened the room door with Rena following behind her. At least she was until the doors closed and the distinct sound of a lock was heard, twice. Elliot couldn't drop the clothes fast enough as she stood at the door.

"You tricked me, Rena! It's not fair!" Elliot cried having remembered that Rena had her own shower. It's just that she had gotten so used to being taken to the Princess's bath.

"You can still use 's bath. She's likely already having breakfast and I should be at her back. Sorry Elliot, it was the only way I could get out of being late. You'll have your chance tonight." Rena said with a certain amount of sultriness.

"Will I ever." Elliot said with a slight smirk as she picked up her clothes and headed for the back route of rooms that would bring her to Sifr's private bath .


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: And so turns another chapter. Muse has decided to focus on this so there won't be any Red Sun, Blue Moon chapters until this is finished I think. Many thanks to Elder-Master-sensei for betaing for me like usual._

(Windbloom: Fuka Castle: Private Dining Hall)

By the time Rena arrived in the dining room, the sun was almost nearly up. She excused the maid standing behind her master and took her spot swiftly.

"Rena-san is late again. I wonder why." Sifr said as she took a spoonful of cereal to her mouth. Usually a poke like that would elicit a response. In the seven or so years Rena had been her Otome, Sifr had learned how to push buttons. But it would seem she was being ignored.

"Okay, I'll be direct, how was it?" Sifr asked rather bluntly. A smile had crossed her face, but changed to a grimace as she had been pulled slightly to the right by her ear.

"It's not very ladylike to ask of such things Sifr-sama. I apologize for being late, but that does not mean I have to take ridicule as to why." Rena said releasing Sifr's ear. Granted she was her master and royalty to boot, but there wasn't that much age between them. And rarely did Rena take quips of that nature from her.

"That hurt Rena! I was only joking." Sifr said as she returned to her cereal. "And sit down. There's no one around and I can't eat in comfort with you behind me."

Rena giggled at Sifr's honesty and planted herself in the chair just to the side of her master. A cup of tea always made it there for some reason. "For your information, nothing 'happened'. I was too tired last night." Rena said with a disappointed look only to be rewarded by chortle. "I wonder what is so funny, _my master_."

"It's not what you said; it's how you said it. Anyway, you're going to have to tell Elliot-san farewell for a few days. We're going to Aries!" Sifr said in mock amusement. She'd much rather go into the snowstorm that surrounded Artai then go back to boring Aries.

"Why are we going there?" Rena asked as the disappointment of having to take a rain check on Elliot again began to rear forth.

"Grand Uncle wants me to take a more active role in state government." Sifr said not at all amused with the idea. "There's a treaty that needs signed every twenty or so years. He's sending me to do it." She said pushing the bowl away.

"I see, well, I'll pack." Rena said with a truly sullen expression on her face.

"Why don't you ask Elliot-san to come with you? I'd hate to have you moping the whole time. I'll be doing enough of that on my own." Sifr said as she tried to bring some light back into Rena's face.

"I'll ask, but I don't think she'll be free. She's been kept real close as of late because of admissions." Rena said remembering that Elliot had been working hard lately which made her feel guiltier.

"I don't think that Maria woman is unreasonable. She'll probably let her go." Sifr said taking a drink of her own tea.

"You don't know Miss Maria, Sifr-sama. Corals aren't afraid of her for no reason." Rena said as she called on her own experiences, but she was sure Elliot would go, even if she were to be told not to. The thought of that fact alone, restored Rena's mood as she continued to converse with her master.

(Garderobe: Headmistress's Office Suite)

A rather older looking woman sat at the long desk. But to say 'older' in this sense would indicate age over experience. The few stacks of paper that surrounded her were straight and neat. Her uniform looked as if it had been pressed, before she began her workday. Her blonde hair hung to her shoulders, but looked neat and styled.

The woman looked as if she were the epitome of discipline and grace. But if anything, Maria Graceburt _was_ the epitome of an Otome. Everyone around her knew it, as did every student in the school. Her reputation was felt around the entire campus. One of the first things that Corals learned was _not to cross_ Miss Maria. The hat of Headmistress fit her head well, but in her opinion it belonged to someone yet un-chosen. She was just a stepping stone for the leadership of Garderobe.

Though being a woman of power, Maria still enjoyed many things in her life that few others knew nothing about. She was an avid fan of classical music and of sunrises. Both of which were present in her office at the time being. As she stood looking out the tall windows, a slight smile crossed her face.

That was until the sound of a knock broke the moment. Her scowl promptly returned as she walked over and ended the music, before returning to her previous spot and position.

"Enter." She responded with a slight bit of command in her voice. To Maria, to show any emotion out of private was intolerable. She heard the door open and close and then the semi heavy step of fluctuating confidence. She knew who this was.

"Meister Chandler." Maria responded without turning.

"Headmistress." Elliot said as she bowed her head deeply.

"I sent out the page for you yesterday, before the fourth chime. You had over half a day to return my call. Yet, you stand here now. The dayafter." Maria said without a change in pitch. The statement punched Elliot right in the solar plexus. The days of being a Coral had returned. As such, Elliot knew what she had to say.

"I am sorry, Headmistress." Elliot said with her eyes still out of view. Making excuses was inexcusable, as she had been told many times.

"No matter, I have an assignment for you. You are to report to Aries to debrief the acting Meister for the current president. Her request for dismissal from service was received two days before the start of the weekend. I had hoped to inform you of this earlier, but you were … incommunicado." Maria said as she turned to face Elliot. She pulled a folder from one of the stacks and slid it in front of Elliot who, with her head still bowed, picked up the folder and tucked it under her arm.

"You are to leave the day after tomorrow. I don't expect you to complete this task quickly, so you may return by this time next week. Is that understood?" Maria asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes. Headmistress" Elliot said as she raised her head, but still looked indirectly at Maria.

"Very well child, you are dismissed. One more thing," Maria said as something entered her recall. "The documentation advising the travel of Princess Sifr came in this morning. She is scheduled to depart for Aries the day after tomorrow." Maria finished as Elliot seemed to come to life. She quickly bowed again and then excused herself.

"Maria, you are a kind soul outside of the bedroom after all." A woman said as she emerged from the private quarters beyond.

"Nonsense, I was only letting the child know to prevent her from tripping over herself." Maria said without even a blink.

"Indeed, still, you are cute." The other woman said with a chuckle. Yet it was still not enough to rile her companion.

"Cute? I am nothing of the sort." Maria said as she sat down to the desk. The other occupant sighed as she returned in the direction from which she came.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have to admit that I am pleased by the stats this story has been receiving. I should also say that this one is not on any kind of release schedule so the chapters come as soon as I make them and as soon as sensei betas them. I'm not really trying to accomplish anything special with this one. I just like this pairing. _

(Windbloom: Fuka Castle: Main Hall)

"Can't she ever make it on time?" Rena asked as she stood in the main hall. It was dusk and she saw no trace of Elliot. She had thought to make lunch for them earlier, but Elliot sent a runner to say that she couldn't make it.

This although was normal, today it was unsettling. Even though Rena had resigned to the thought that Elliot would just up and leave with her, still she was nervous. She had spent most of the day with the notion gnawing away at the back of her mind. It wasn't as if she doubted their love, but more that every time they were apart it seemed to weigh on her. The thought was nullified when two arms latched around her from behind.

"That's so cute! Rena-chan was waiting for me." Elliot said with a child's innocence. To anyone walking by they could be mistaken as sisters.

"Elliot!" Rena squealed. This was partly from surprise and partly from embarrassment. Not that she was being grasped that hard, even still it was enough to make her lightheaded.

"It would seem that Rena-chan misses me." Elliot said as she circled around front. The blushing Rena was enough to make Elliot's silly smile widen. To see the former's face turn to a pout made it even more satisfying.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes, Elliot." Rena said as she allowed her inner Tsundere to channel with a turn of the head to the side.

"Yes, but I am _your_ idiot." Elliot said with a smile as she leaned in for a slow chaste kiss. She had expected to be refused or at the very least a bit of a fight. But that didn't seem the case as Rena accepted the affection without any resistance. After the kiss broke, both stood there for a moment. Green eyes softly gazed at blue, blue eyes hungered for green; both sets of eyes needed one another.

Rena was the first to break the line of sight; she then turned sharply, and proceeded down the hall without a word. This was not a show of rejection, more so a show of urgency. Elliot followed some distance behind her, tracing Rena's shoulders and back with her eyes.

(Windbloom: Fuka Castle: Quarters of Meister Sayers)

The quick walk ended in the same place the day had started. Rena opened the door and had not bothered to close it. She kept walking until she reached her window. After Elliot had secured the doors, she discarded her jacket on a nearby chair and moved towards Rena.

Elliot's steps were slow and deliberate, she was already heating up. Her hands reached up and opened her collar to help remedy this. Still Rena remained unmoved, gazing out the window. Over the years, Rena demonstrated that she was quite clumsy when it came to getting such things going. Elliot was only too happy to oblige. Yet, something seemed different. There was something about Rena tonight that made Elliot stop the chase to question.

"Is there something wrong, Rena?" Elliot asked on a few feet from Rena's back. They had had their problems over the years and over with time both had learned not to mince words.

"Sifr has to go to Aries, the day after tomorrow. Naturally, I have go with her." Rena said finally spitting out what had been bothering her all day.

"That is what is giving you such a brooding disposition?" Elliot said before laughing. Rena turned around perplexed at Elliot's reaction.

"What is so funny? Being away from one another is funny?" Rena said a sharp hurt glare crossing her features.

"Rena I got new orders this morning. The presidential Meister is to retire. I'm being sent to do the formalities." Elliot said was a slight smile. All of a sudden, Rena felt silly.

"You…" Rena said as tears began to roll down her face. Elliot continued to move forward before a hand came up pausing her.

"Wait." Rena said as she turned and raised her sleeve to wipe her face. After a few moments her posture straightened. "I'm ready, love."

Elliot's last two steps turned into a lunge as she spun Rena around and began to kiss her softly. Her fingers traced lightly down Rena's spine as she eased her uniform zipper down with the other hand.

Elliot stepped back as the uniform slid to the floor as a rush of wind followed it. Soft white shoulders and legs greeted her and then Rena reached up and removed her hair band making Elliot shake with expectation.

"I think you are a bit overdressed now." Rena said with a sweet smile. She then grabbed onto the waist of Elliot's shirt allowing it to meet her uniform just a few seconds later.

Arms then slipped around each other, as bodies pulled close together, and two people held one another. As the sky got darker, they stood together only aware of each other. The two began to sway, but it wasn't to an audible beat. They began to dance slowly even though there was no music.

"That had been eating at me all day. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving without at least telling you." Rena said as her head leaned on Elliot's shoulder.

"That is rather silly. You know you can tell me anything. You used to have the same problem when we were Corals." Elliot said as she led Rena in a circle.

"It was kind of hard to tell you anything when you were so determined to get into my bed." Rena said giggling slightly.

"I like soft, beautiful things. It was harder on me than it was on you. You were always on my mind. Since I first saw you walk into the dorms." Elliot said honestly as she continued the dance.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: So here's the next one. This one is more filler for the one to come so bear with me. Thanks to Elder-Master-sensei like always for the beta work. _

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: Royal Suite)

"I can't believe they wanted us to stay in some cramped-up quarters on that base!" Sifr said complaining as she tossed her hat onto a nearby table before looking for the bedroom.

"They were only thinking of your safety, Master." Rena said as she entered the room. She opted to use a formal title, as the luggage was still being brought in. She then began to neatly fold the jacket that just hit the floor, before noticing that Sifr had found the bed. She promptly stepped in front of Sifr blocking her path, afterwards shaking her head.

"But why Rena?" Sifr said as the bed had looked so appealing. She had been up all night on the transport and with all the formalities of arriving in the place she least wanted to be, her usually cheerful disposition was taxed.

"The hotel staff hasn't left yet. You cannot be lounging around, Sifr-sama." Rena said as she stood firm.

"Come on Rena, let me by. That bed looks so soft." Sifr tried to reach beyond Rena. However, Rena was not prepared to take on Sifr's weight and the two of them tumbled over on to the floor. One of the guards promptly rushed into the room. What he saw there would lead to conversations and rumors for many years to come.

"The Princess is tired. Please see to the staff." Rena said as Sifr lay on top of her fast asleep.

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: Main Desk)

"What do you mean by not available?" Elliot railed at the clerk, her Otome training barely discernable.

"It seems the reservation has been fowled, Lady _Meister_." The clerk said as her eyes rose above the edge of her glasses.

"You know how I have spent the last twelve hours? First, my train was late. Then when the train finally arrived only half the passenger cars were on it. I then ended up in a room with a crying child, a snoring old woman and a lech old enough to be my father! I could have bared with it, if that, _that ecchi_ would have kept his hands off of me. But it seems he _really_ likes Otome because they are 'pure' and he wanted to see what one felt like." Elliot paused taking a deep breath.

"Needless to say, after I put him down I was arrested, and taken to the main car where I was made to stay. Now that wouldn't have been so bad, if the train hadn't run into a flock of coolaks, and overheated on their fuzz. So then we were stuck there for a good five hours. This wouldn't have been all bad, except for the fact that there was a quartet practicing not ten feet from me. To top that off, they were all drunk. When the train finally pulled into the station, there was a bomb scare that closed down the station, so there I stood for another four hours before I finally managed to get here. And now you _bloody_ idiots can't find me a room? Have you ever seen an Otome get angry? No! Because no one _ever_ lives to tell the tale!" Elliot finished breathless as she leaned on the counter flushed, tired and upset.

"Hmm… right." The clerk said in a monotone voice as she pushed a few keys on a keyboard and a card spit out of a slot before Elliot. "I am very sorry that your travel was so … periled _Lady Meister_, but it seems as if the error has been corrected. Your suite has been upgraded to the seventh floor. Your key card should open the door to suite seven-oh-eight. Would you like me to summon a staff member to carry you to your suite? Perhaps you would also want something cold to drink on the way there." The woman said with a slight smirk on her face, her sarcasm as evident as Elliot's distress.

"No, that is fine. With the way _the service_ here has been, if I were to order a drink I could come back ten years later, and it would _finally_ be here." Elliot said as she grabbed the card. She turned her head after seeing the woman roll her eyes and then promptly grabbed the two suit cases and stomped off to the elevators. All of this had Elliot close to tears.

(Royal Suite)

After Rena had tucked Sifr into bed and sent the guards outside. She thought that maybe a bath would help her clear her head. Rena thought about calling the maids, but then decided to do it herself, not wanting the distraction.

"_I wonder if Elliot got here okay. She couldn't travel with us and instead probably had to go by train." _Rena thought as a look of concern crossed her face.

The last time she has seen Elliot was on the day before last. The two managed to get away for lunch and after that had to return to their respective jobs.

"_She should be here by now. Elliot said she was staying here and I left a note for her. I hope nothing happened."_ Rena said to herself, as her mind went from caution to worry.

"I _have_ to know… Elliot …" Rena said as she sprung forth from the water. After donning a robe and a towel, Rena exited the bathroom and headed for the main room, where the phone was. There was one in the master bedroom, but she opted to not disturb Sifr. As she picked up the receiver, a few clicks sounded before the line came open.

"Yes Your Highness…" The voice said from the switchboard.

"This is Meister Sayers, Otome to Princess Sifr Fran. Put me though to the main desk." Rena said, urgency surfacing in her tone. After a few more clicks, the line opened again.

"Front desk." A flat female voice said from the line.

"This is Meister Sayers. Has Meister Chandler checked in yet?" Rena said as her concern mounted.

"Yes, Meister Chandler just checked in." The person on the other end said, allowing Rena to hang up the phone with a sigh of relief. She made her way down the hall and back to her bath.

She thought about rushing, but then decided that Elliot was probably tired, and there was to be a formal ball that night, they could meet there. Usually she would have to wear her Meister uniform, but she was informed that she would be able to get away with a sash instead, making her able to wear an actual dress.

"I'll spend the rest of the day getting ready. _Poor Elliot_, she had to travel so harshly and now she'll have to deal with _**me**_." Rena giggled with the last set of words. She would have to get a dress, and if memory served someone liked dark and shiny.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I'm back in the RP game again. This time seems to be more consuming then any before it. In any case I appreciate the patience. I think that you'll enjoy this one. The gears are finally starting to turn on Rena and Elliot's trip. I wonder what will happen. :P Thanks again to Elder-Master for expertly betaing this work. _

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: 708)

The angle of the light that managed to peek through the light curtains, seemed to indicate that the day was coming to an end. Soon it wouldn't be necessary to keep them closed, which was just fine by the occupant of this room. Clothing had been scattered all about the room, but seemed to collect most heavily on a table just a few feet off from the bed. The suit case sat on the floor, upside down and opened, as if the owner had just dumped her clothing onto the table.

The only things that remained contrary to the overall atmosphere were a gray suit that hung in the closet and a rather large clothing bag that laid center in the bed. Truth be told, the occupant was not normally this messy, but after a very long night and day, neatness had gone out the window. Plus, there was something far more important at hand.

"Somehow, I'm going to make it on three hours sleep. I don't know _how_, but it's going to happen." Elliot said as she exited from the bathroom with only a towel on her head. Urgency had been such, that she had little more time than to dry off, and then don her attire for the evening.

"I hope they didn't mess this up too. If one more thing goes wrong, _**I'll go as I am right now!**_" Elliot said in a momentary bluster of bravado. But when she actually registered what had come from her mouth, Elliot promptly blushed, finding the statement distasteful. As she pulled the zipper down, her smile grew wider.

"Well, hello there little black dress. I fear you will have to deal with my form for the evening." Elliot said with a girlish chuckle as she pulled the garment from its protective sheath. It looked as if it would fit her, but it would be the only thing that would fit her.

"No underwear? _Elliot, you are a bad girl._" Elliot said with a giggle as the dress slid up her torso in perfect form. The zipper seemed not to give her any trouble either as she moved back into the bathroom.

"Well, I won't be running any marathons tonight, _or eating for that matter_. I just wonder what _**she'll do**_." Elliot stated flatly, a little disappointed in the latter part of her statement. She quickly reassured herself that she could eat tomorrow. Though she would be a very cheap date, perhaps a single glass of wine?

(Royal Suite)

"I can't find it, Rena! That stupid brooch is part of my regalia. Normally I wouldn't care, but…" Sifr trailed as her Otome seemed to plunge her hand into the deep recesses of the suitcase and deftly retrieved the sparkling brooch.

"Sifr-sama, how many times have I told you to take your jewelry off of your daywear?" Rena asked as she found the proper placement on Sifr's gown and pinned with hurried, yet dead point accuracy.

"Ouch!Ouch!Ouuuuuch! That hurts Rena! I don't have as much 'cushioning' as you. I think you might have pierced bone." Sifr whined as she pulled the front of the dress open and looked down.

"Sifr-sama!" Rena said with a tensed tone as Sifr snapped to attention instantly.

"…never mind. Just go out into the main parlor and wait for me." Rena said as her Master honored her request and departed.

"Now, finally, it's my turn!" Rena sighed as she pulled a clothing bag from the closet. A soft smile alight her face as she pulled a blue sequin gown from the bag. After she had closely inspected the gown for any flaws, Rena deposited it on the bed.

"_Well, it's backless so that means... but it's not as if it's a small dress, so I'll be able to keep everything else."_ Rena thought to herself. Satisfied with her decision, Rena pulled her headband free from her hair and neatly folded it, before placing it in her neat suitcase. Next her robe was discarded onto the bed, followed by the few other things she had been wearing.

"_Hmm, perhaps this is too much? It better be. I paid nearly two months of stipend for it! I should feel blessed, many Otome are forced to see to their living expenses. I get all my room and board for free. But then again, I'm the Otome to an heir apparent."_ Rena thought momentarily. Having pushed the train of thought from her mind, she carefully pulled the dress over her hips, shoulders, and then secured it around her neck. Rena had gone light on her makeup, since she never really needed it, and it was easily noticed if she went overboard.

She looked about the room, before finding her sash. After locating it, she then found the black dress gloves that had come with the dress. A few other things had come with the dress and Rena had selected what she wanted prior to this evening. Just as she finished with the second glove, a series of knocks had broken the enjoyed quiet.

"Are you done yet, Rena? I want to eat. I'm so hungry." Sifr protested from the other side of the door.

"You didn't eat anything that was delivered earlier?" Rena asked as she walked up to the door and opened it.

"Well, that's … wow Rena." Sifr commented as she looked Rena up and down, "If I had known you needed to get out this badly I would have …"

"Let's go, _Master_. It would be very impolite to delay any longer." Rena said as she grabbed onto Sifr's arm and began to pull her along.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it, Rena. Hey! I can walk myself!"

(Main Ballroom)

The Executor was perhaps the most exclusive hotel to get into. To have a party also? Well, that was not a task for mortals. The hotel's patronage allowed it to spare no expense and so it did not disappoint. There were gilded walls, a mirror ceiling with a wide oriel in the center, exposing the wonderful night sky, and floors that looked like they had been crafted by the gods themselves. A large band sat off into one of the corners playing soft yet complex melodies.

The Arian government had elected to get as much as they could out of their money. That meant an array of politicians and high ranking military officers. Pretty much anyone that had any clout at all, this was where they came to spend the evening.

"Really, all this fanfare just to have dinner?" Sifr chattered as she awaited her meal. She quickly sat up as she felt something pointy stab into her foot.

"Sifr-sama, please remember where we are." Rena said with a smile as she waved to an officer across the room.

"I am sorry. I am just so…" Sifr trailed as a large platter was set before her. A medium sized trout lay in the middle of her plate surrounded by vegetables. Almost as quickly as she picked up her flatware, Sifr felt another sharp stab to the top of her foot.

"My, my, my Master, do not get carried away with the delicious food. Why, everyone is watching you. You are the guest of honor after all." Rena said with a smile. The intent was to ward her master into keeping her dignity intact. It seemed to work as Sifr began to eat as she had been taught with due diligence.

It wasn't until a waltz began to play that Rena remembered the reason why she had gone to such lengths to look good. Her eyes began to scan the room, but yielded no sign of Elliot. A slow swallow came across her throat as the possibilities that Elliot 'missed the boat' came into play.

"Excuse me, _Lady Meister_."

Rena promptly turned to her right and saw a uniform standing there. Upon registering that fact, Rena started to look up and realized that this was no ordinary solider standing before her. The uniform was clean and ornate. Normally Arian military uniforms were green with edges of drab. This one had gold braids looped around each wrist. As she continued upwards she noticed a cape, a couple of shades darker than her gown. Rank weighed down on this woman's chest and shoulders. _"Woman?"_ Rena thought. She had never heard of such a high ranked woman in any military.

"You are surprised that a woman can climb this high in the military? Well, it wasn't easy I tell you." The mid-ranged voice said with a slight laugh that followed. Neither light nor heavy, the intonation of the voice implied great confidence and foresight.

Rena's eyes finally averted up to the woman's head. She had expected a short haircut for quick management, but this woman had longer hair than Rena did. Long blue locks shifted over the woman's shoulder, as violet eyes glanced into Rena's blue, as if taunting her to come out and play. _"Her face wears age well," Rena thought admiringly, "she could be older or maybe even my age."_

"I should have stood further back, so you would not have had to crane your neck. No matter, I couldn't help, but to notice your appearance, _Lady Meister_. If I had been wearing anything other than this uniform, I would have been jealous of you. But then again, jealousy is not fitting for an officer." The woman said as her features periodically switched between amusement and politeness. Rena found it difficult to discern her intentions.

"May I have the pleasure of your name?" Rena asked as a touch of skepticism passed her thoughts and became readable on her face now.

"Yes, I'll give you my name. In exchange for a small trade of formality." The woman said as she leaned down slightly.

"And what would that be?" Rena asked as chills assaulted her senses. This was indeed the feeling of attraction. She only hoped that it would dissipate post haste.

"I would be most honored if the Lady Meister were to accept a dance with me."


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This one was fun to write. Thanks again to Elder-Master-sensei. Hotter times are coming, I promise. :P_

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: Main Ballroom)

Rena sat in astonishment. She had thought the woman was just playing with her, and from the direction plotted, she still might be. But this, in and of itself was unexpected. Rena could do little to hide her blush except turn to Sifr, who looked back at her with a triumphant gaze.

"I think you should go, Rena. I think it would do you good to dance with someone who asked you _so nicely._ I also see no reason to offend our guests." Sifr said with a smile as she had finished tying Rena to the stake of social sacrifice.

Rena couldn't figure out if this was to get back at her for keeping on Sifr all day. Or if Sifr simply wanted to use Rena as a human shield, to ward off anyone unknown who would ask her to dance. The latter was more likely, as Sifr had two left feet, and part of the Otome syllabus was learning to dance for such situations.

Rena glared back at her master, only to find herself locked into this engagement. If she did not take it she would be rude. If she did take it, there was a chance that she would be seen dancing with another woman, which to others was not all that uncommon. However, there was one person who would likely not take well to the idea.

"_If you had shown up on time, Elliot, I __**would not**__ be being offered up by Sifr-sama as a sacrifice for good will. I can't think about this now…" _Rena thought as she turned back to the gentlewoman officer.

"I was waiting for someone else to show up. But she is late, so, I suppose she loses the right." Rena said with a slight sigh and a smile as she extended her hand.

"I did not mean to intrude. The evening is long and I could come back later." The woman said looking a bit concerned at Rena's statement. The latter took her hand and they walked towards the dance floor.

"You got here first, you asked me first. So I would be a rude guest if I did not take up your offer." Rena said firmly as they reached the floor.

"My, my, it would seem that Otome are cultivated brutally to become such beautiful social flowers. _I had no idea._" The woman said with a slight smile. Rena looked up to reply, but before she knew it the first beat of the waltz started and she was looking at the other wall.

It wasn't the fact that she had been spun, more than it was she had not noticed it. As she twirled back in she looked up again in awe.

"Did I surprise you a bit? Forgive me if I am being too brutish. It is not that often I get out anymore. I am often very busy." The woman said with a whisper as they slid across the floor, actually a better word for it would be gliding or even floating. Rena could not remember the last time she had such an excellent partner. Even back in the academy, she had always been pared with …

"I see, I thought as much." The woman said as she continued to lead Rena about the room, before becoming a bit more forceful with her movements. No longer gentle, but she became more forced and jagged, as finesse degraded a bit, to give way to a bit more passion. Picking up on the sudden rush and disregard, Rena took on a surprised expression.

"What…what is going on?" Rena asked as she was flung out and saw the reason for the change. Elliot had arrived at some point and from the look of her expression was quite shocked.

"You saw her too I take it. I am being a bit rough with you, so you will be able to smooth things over. It was not my intention to stand between the two of you. I should have been more cautious. Please forgive me." The woman said with a soft smile as the dance ended.

"Please allow me to further alleviate blame." The woman offered as Elliot broke onto the dance floor and headed right for them. If her hemline had not been so low, Elliot probably would have run. All of a sudden, Rena felt a twinge of pain. She looked over to see a far different expression, than she had since being asked earlier. The woman's expression had changed to one of arrogance and pride.

"You don't have to do this." Rena whispered harshly as she tried to pull her wrist free.

"Please, I would not feel proper if I did not get you out of this mess. I am an officer after all." The woman whispered. Just as Elliot cleared earshot, Rena pulled harder to free her wrist.

"Unhand me please. The dance is done and I will not accept any more rude behavior." Rena said in a diplomatic, but rather stern tone.

"What are you doing? She is the Otome to the heir apparent of Windbloom. _**Unhand her**_." Elliot ordered as she glowered at the other woman.

"Oh…_This hand, ha?_ I was only reminding her of what passion was." The woman said with a mocking tone, as she slid her hand lightly over Rena's backside. It was not enough to be considered more than a brush. Elliot couldn't see this, because Rena reached up and slapped the woman with an open palm.

"**You will '**_**let her go'**_**. Or I will arrest you and drag you back to Windbloom myself.**" Elliot replied with authority as she presented her Column seal.

"The _Otome police_ are you? You want her that badly, _**you can have her**_." The woman answered as she released Rena's wrist and then turned and walked away.

"Are you okay, Rena? It happened because I was tardy, I'm sorry" Elliot said with a slight expression of sadness and more than enough self contempt for.

"It's alright, Elliot. I don't think you should hold it against her. Her...? Hmm, it seems I never did get her name." Rena said as she wrapped her arms happily around Elliot. "Elliot_, dance with me._"

(Balcony)

The woman had taken her leave quickly and with haste had headed out of sight. She walked over to the edge of the balcony whilst touching her cheek.

"Have you gotten yourself in trouble again? I thought you might after I saw you ask that young woman to dance." A soft yet deep voice had come from the corner.

"I cannot help myself sometimes it seems." The woman said as she looked over into the dark.

"It was rather nice of you to fix the problem though, Ayeka." The other from the shadows finally exposed herself. Long sliver hair reached down to the small of her back. Her crimson dress was particularly long. It accented her long figure with perfect ease. Upon looking over towards her companion, Ayeka couldn't help but smile.

"Will you ever grow bored of me, my Cynthia?" Ayeka asked as wisps of smoke seemed to circle the addressed. Cynthia could only smile wryly and take another puff from her long pipe.

"_Bored?_ You are quite boring. But in the end I suppose that does not matter much. I am still here after all." Cynthia said with another smile as her long slender arm reached across touching Ayeka's red cheek. "I have heard stories about _that child_. It would seem even her slaps are quite powerful."

"You know, I think those two will be us in another few years." Ayeka said as she reached up to touch her love with her left hand, an opaque silver gem glinting from her finger in the moonlight.

"Who would ever curse them with such a fate? As you know, being a hag is nothing to be proud of." Cynthia said with a slight smirk.

"You are many things love, _brilliant, vibrant and wise, but never a_ _**hag**_." Ayeka said with a smart smile as she lovingly kissed Cynthia's hand.

"You seek to start things,_ you_ _would not be able to finish_." Cynthia teasingly said while exchanging the smile.

"Oh, _will I not_?" Ayeka asked in reply as she turned to look up into the night sky.

(Ballroom)

"Elliot, you…smell so good. I expected something with…" Rena said continued to taking in the intoxicating scent of Elliot's hair.

"With legs…? I thought so too, but then I wanted to look special." Elliot said as she leaned into Rena, as the slow dance continued.

"You know what this dress says to me, Elliot?" Rena asked.

"Probably the same thing yours does to me." Elliot said with a smirk.

"I don't know. But what I'm hearing is _'Take me off, there's a present underneath.'_" Rena said in a whisper as she smiled lightly.

"The dress is right. It should also say that if you do, you should expect a wild ride." Elliot said in a sultry tone that caused Rena to shudder.

"I would like that very much. I _am in great_ _need_ of the workout." Rena whispered again as she kissed Elliot's forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well, this is it. The long awaited reason for me to have placed this story at an 'M' rating. You all better load up the tissues, gauze and styptic. This is probably the most well written passionate scene I have done to date. Thanks goes to Elder-Master-sensei for passing the final check on this. Fair warnings, if women getting it on are not your thing then kindly leave, before you are scarred for life. And you __**will**__ be scarred. _

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: Suite 708)

The door flung open, effectively shattering the quiet of the room. As the door slammed shut, the light from the hall was replaced by sounds of giggling and rustling in the dark.

"I don't want to be naked first, Elliot." Rena protested after another giggle. The two came into partial light as Elliot continued her quest for Rena's elusive zipper. Rena clearly had other ideas as she squirmed in Elliot's grasp. "Come on … stop it."

"Will you stop squirming? It's already hard enough to find the tiny thing." Elliot said with false frustration. A satisfied breath drew in to her lungs as her finger crossed over and then located the small object.

"I found it!" Elliot proclaimed softly in Rena's ear. Not too soon after Rena's dress was made quick work of, Rena found herself in a chair. As the sensation of movement traveled to her mind, Rena looked down to see that Elliot had already taken to work.

The strings that held Rena's sheer panties to her form were already untied on her left hip. Elliot skilled use of teeth was apparent as she made quick work of the right side's tie. A slight grin crossed Rena's face as the thought to torture her love crossed her mind.

"I'm not playing with you, unless you get naked." Rena said as she turned her face to the side and brought her arms up to cover her breasts in staged protest. The slight blush on Rena's face indicated that after their dance, she and Elliot had something to drink. Though, in truth, neither of them had eaten during the day. So the resulting buzz appeared to have not taken much.

"What made you think that I didn't plan on that? This thing is really starting to bother me!" Elliot complained in reference to the dress as she turned her back to Rena. The invitation was, suffice to say, too hard to resist.

As Rena rose from the chair, her panties joined the dress on the floor. Rena wasted no time being coy; it had been far too long since the last rendition of this 'act'. And as she molded to Elliot's back, the sensation of Rena's breathing chest was almost too much for Elliot to handle.

The soft tone of Rena's flesh, served a stark contrast to the black of Elliot's soon to be discarded dress. Rena's fingertips slowly traced along Elliot's hips. The clear, soft, intended movement caused Elliot's closed eyes to pulse. She wished to rest her head, and so leaned back to upon Rena's shoulder.

The trail of her fingers moved upwards. Before descending again, Rena's fingers broke their soft, steady pace and traveled downward towards her belly, stopping at the hem line of the dress. The thought of what was to come threatened to break her control entirely.

"Fufu, I must see this for myself." Rena whisper teased Elliot's ear as her right arm wrapped around Elliot's waist firmly. Elliot felt the hem of her dress slide upward, exposing her hips to the air.

Rena's apparent need for convenience only excited Elliot. The realization that now Rena could see her wetness, the sheen of her arousal, caused a flushed smile to cross Elliot's features. Rena's sudden inhale caused Elliot's breaths to quicken.

Rena slid her arm just a bit further to keep the hem from falling. Her fingers glided across Elliot's hot, wet, inner thigh. Rena's grin widened as she continued upward, guided by the slickness of Elliot's essence.

The aforementioned had been gasping for what seemed like hours before delicate fingers finally reached her core. She stood up on the balls of her feet as the outside of her bare mound was toyed with. Elliot's climax was very, very near. All she wanted, needed, was to feel the penetration of those fingers inside of her.

To her chagrin, evil teasing would really be all that she would receive at this point. As Rena's hand moved away from her core and then came into view, the moonlight causing the juice of her ripeness to glisten.

"Naughty Elliot, very naughty…" Rena whispered as she brought the essence to her lips and then proceeded to tauntingly suckle her fingers clean. "You did this on purpose, didn't you? You've been thinking about this all night. Have you been _this_ wet all this time?"

Rena continued back on her path of sweet torture. Her hands firmly molded, massaged and released Elliot's breasts through the tight black material. The cycle wasn't quite as slow as with her hips, but it still caused Elliot to gasp precious air and her nipples to push the material as if trying to break through it.

"You better answer soon, Elliot. Your whole body wants to be free. I don't want to torture you much longer." Rena paused as her right hand made its way to Elliot's bottom. "I want to grab your bare ass." She whispered as she finished with a kiss to Elliot's ear.

"Yes… all night. I've been thinking about this all night." Elliot said softly as the flush on her face lessened slightly as she pushed up against Rena. "I've been this way since I first caught sight of you tonight. I don't think I can hold it in much longer. I need you, I want you. Please, get this off of me. I'm so hot." Elliot pleaded as she heard the sweet sound of her zipper and felt the cool air meeting her near steaming back. Soon after she felt Rena's hands slide along her shoulders as they were freed.

All that kept the dress on Elliot's body, were her hips. The sweat freely trailed from between her exposed breasts. The cold air of the room serving to make her nipples harder, as a shudder escapes from her body, thanks to the warmth of Rena's hands cupping her breasts. Elliot's hips shifted as if trying to get the dress the rest of the way off of their own volition. She could feel Rena's cool, soft chest pressing into her back. The combined sensation was nearly making her scream out. She nearly lost all will and was ready to be finished.

"I have one thing to ask of Elliot, before I release her entirely." Rena said softly as her fingertips rolled Elliot's nipples. The former's nearly broken body arched as she stifled her cry by biting down on her lip. This seemed to be her only release as Rena continued to spur her onward.

"What do…_you_ want…my love?" Elliot gasped as her logic continued to fray away. Her body had become completely under Rena's control.

"I want you to claim me tonight, Elliot." Rena said as she leaned in further.

"I want you to ravage me." She whispered as her hands left Elliot's breasts and slid down to the dress.

Rena's thumbs gave it a good push and it fell to the floor. Elliot's form was now fully exposed to the lunar beam entering the room. Rena's hands fell away for a moment as her eyes traced Elliot's back and the sheen of sweat that now covered it. Elliot's shaking had stopped, at long last, her control had returned.

"Just one thing..." Elliot turned to face Rena. Her blonde locks had begun to turn light brown as they clung to her sweat covered face and head. The flush had spread down to just above her breasts. A slight smile graced Elliot's face as she took Rena into her arms.

"I thought you were going to grab my ass." Elliot whispered as her own hands slid along Rena's bottom, to the base of her thighs.

"I hope the maid is good. She's going to have quite a mess to clean up." Rena said with a smirk as her hands groped Elliot's bottom firmly. Almost on cue, Elliot's hands pulled Rena's thighs upward and picked her up as the latter's legs wrapped around her hips.

It wasn't soon after that Rena felt her bottom land on a table. Elliot's last shred of resolve shattered as her tongue found a line of sweat and began to trail it along Rena's neck. Soon after Elliot's tongue found access into Rena's mouth, begging to dance. The latter was only too happy to except. Rena's body began to thrum with pleasure, as her mind pushed off everything else, but processing what was being done to her.

Elliot continued to be firm, but not forceful. Rena had decided to forgo tenderness, she did not intend full out savagery. Elliot continued to lead as Rena accepted the firmness of her actions with near giddiness.

Rena continued to build her ascension as she grew increasingly hot and moist with each parry of the tongue, with each firm grope. If one were to look into her eyes, there they would see nothing, but the reflection of the passion that entered her.

Soon after that she was picked up again and this time pinned to the wall. Rena allowed her legs to touch the floor as Elliot held her. Elliot teased her as she had teased Elliot earlier. Rena's expectation of Elliot being inside of her was dashed with each movement.

Then, at that moment, she was attacked ruthlessly by Elliot fingers as they pinched, pulled and rolled the now hardened point above her mound. Rena's legs began to act like pistons as they tried to push closer.

To anyone observing, it would look like Rena had become a slave to her passion and sensations. The smile on her face intensified as she lost all resemblance of properness.

"Go get on the bed Rena." Elliot said with a firm voice and watched with satisfaction as her order was carried out. Rena moved with the innocence of a new bride, even though she was far from being that innocent. But, 'it' had happened. Rena had become drunk on her passion. She no longer cared what others thought or said.

All she cared about was the sensation of Elliot's chest pushing into her back and the comfort it would bring her. It felt like forever since she had last been intimate with Elliot and she wanted desperately to feel safe in Elliot's embrace.

"I want … to feel you … on top of me." Rena said as she put a pillow near her head and then laid flat on her belly. As her weight met the bed, Elliot couldn't remember the last time Rena had acted like this. But, it did not matter.

Elliot positioned herself behind Rena and slid one of her legs between Rena's as she grabbed onto Rena's hips, positioning her a bit on an angle. Elliot then allowed herself to lie atop of Rena as her hand found little difficulty between them and between Rena's legs.

Rena could feel her muscles first tense then relax as she took on Elliot's weight. Her whimpering had reached a fevered pitch as Elliot's hand finally reached and then firmly entered her core. Rena's pleasured cries only served to quicken Elliot's pace.

Elliot's breathing teased Rena's ear, as her arm continued to move with more force. Rena could feel Elliot's forearm against her bottom as she tried to ease further back into Elliot's thrusts.

Rena could feel her insides shaking and every part of her body twitching as her climax rested on the fringe of her nerves and then consumed them entirely. As Rena arched into her, Elliot wrapped her arms around her screaming lover and eased them to the bed as her body went limp.

"Elliot… I'm sorry that I…" Rena took in the guilt of being selfish with a long breath, but then felt a hand rest on her belly.

"It was about you tonight. I have no regrets." Elliot said with a smile as she tucked Rena under the covers before climbing over and then into the sheets herself. A few moments later, Elliot felt Rena's hand sliding down her side once more.

"You haven't ravaged me yet." Rena said with a giggle as her head disappeared under the covers.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Here's another. Thanks again to Elder-Master Sempai for the beta._

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: Suite 708)

Morning continued to show its presence brightly and without hindrance, as the early rising sun continued on its own assault to the bed's occupant. One would not be able to tell that the night before; things had gone on that some would blush at while others would faint.

In the cursed sun's line of fire lay one person. The occupant's body had begun to sweat, if only slightly, as half of her was still tangled in the sheets. The fortune of the aforementioned woman must have been near godly levels, for the window was seven stories up. No one could see her indecency and perhaps it was a good thing given her position. The last thing an Otome needed, much less a Column, was to be photographed in the nude.

Elliot's breasts shifted as she woke to the sun blasting her in the face. Had she not promptly rolled over and sat up, she might have been blinded. Elliot felt the morning sweat roll down to her belly, and realized that she had probably been in the direct sun for a while.

Elliot shook her head as an attempt to rouse her slowed senses, but it was to no avail. She stretched out a bit and quickly relented at the twinge of dull soreness.

"Last night … when did we finally fall asleep?" Elliot squinted at the clock on the nightstand. "Nine already? I'm late …" Elliot said as she got up and circled the bed. She then grabbed onto the long curtain and closed it. The heavy material had done its job as Elliot could now see the lamp had been turned on, on the other side of the bed.

Elliot also noticed a note sitting on the pillow where Rena's head had been. Having been in no direct condition to read it, Elliot went into the bathroom and reappeared a few moments later in a robe and with a freshly washed face. She picked up the folded paper and was instantly thrown back into the carnal game of give and take that had taken place under the moon. The memory of Rena clamping onto the top of her head and screaming out repeatedly served to make Elliot turn a deep red and her body to rise up in vengeance.

A sudden loud gurgling sound caused Elliot's eyes to dart to the bathroom as she thought that maybe something with the plumbing had arose. She quickly realized it was her stomach making the noise.

"I didn't eat yesterday. I didn't sleep either. Well, that explains why I slept in." Elliot said to herself as she opened the note. Soft lines of a practiced hand glided across the paper. Everything about Rena was beautiful, even her writing. Or so Elliot thought.

"_Elliot, _

_You are probably waking up late. Though I have to be honest, it was difficult for me to get up as well. We were wild last night..."_

Elliot swallowed hard as Rena had also confirmed her memories.

"…_It was very satisfying Love. In any case, before I get to lamenting too much, Sifr-sama has an appointment this morning with some senators or the like. Being as she would just willingly sleep though it, I have to go and make sure she makes it to the meeting. Really, she would be lost without me. As old as she is and she still acts like when we first met…"_

Elliot giggled as she could imagine the expression on Rena's face as if she had been there telling her. Rena often made lampoons at her master's odd habits, but Elliot knew of the place in Rena's heart for Sifr.

"_It seems as I have digressed after all. I am sorry that I could not share breakfast and maybe a shower with you. But, I will make it up to you. Provided things go as I think they should, you and I can have a quiet dinner and then an equally quiet night. I look forward to it._

_-Rena"_

"I look forward to it too." Elliot said smiling lightly. She looked around quickly finding her button up shirt and tucked the note in the front pocket. After another loud grumble rolled forth, Elliot ordered some room service and disappeared into the bathroom

(Aries: Hexagon: conference room I)

"Welcome to the capital, Your Highness…" Three suited, yet portly men bowed before the princess of Windbloom. Though they thought it odd that they were prostrating to a girl who just a few years before had been a normal citizen of their nation. Yet, she was the real article; the beautiful black haired woman behind her was a testament to that. They also knew that she was no normal Otome.

Sifr had beckoned for them to sit. She had been doing a good job of masking her boredom with indifference as she wore what she called her 'dealing-with-pompous-idiots' face. Luckily, Rena was standing behind her, or she would have told her to not look so bored. The men sat down and opened their prepared folders. This was not the ceremony, but a review of the agreement.

"I am aware of the agreement. I'd rather not waste time rehashing old rhetoric." Sifr said flatly. Sifr could feel cold blue lasers burning into the back of her head. Rena's displeasure was apparent, as a whispered "Sifr-sama" came into her ears from behind. Sifr didn't doubt that the lecture would be coming later.

"You're Highness; there have been some changes to the agreement, mainly having to do with exports from your nation." One of the men said. Sifr's expression perked at the notion that apparently there was more to this than just signing a piece of paper. If she could have seen Rena's face, Sifr would have noticed the glare had moved from the back of her head to the men.

"A change? I was not told of this. Has this been discussed with the Sultan?" Sifr asked using one of the many titles for her uncle.

"No, we were told someone would be coming so we…" The man trailed off at Sifr's glare.

"You assumed that you would be able to trick _me_ into signing a disadvantageous agreement. _Is that correct_?" Sifr allowed her hostility to flare. This was not part of her duties.

"We intend to do nothing of the sort! How_ dare_ you accuse us of such an underhanded act? _You_ are just a _girl_! You know _nothing_ of the world." The man on the right returned fire.

"Curb your tongue! You are before Her Highness, Princess of Windbloom! I will not accept hostility towards my Master!" Rena's voice boomed from behind Sifr even causing her to jump.

"You_ think_ you can threaten us, Blue Sky Sapphire? You may be an Otome, but you are still 'our' guest! Mind yourself!" The man from the right chimed in.

"I have had enough! I will not sign this farce until it's clearing has come straight from Fuka Castle! Shame on each and every one of you! You _**are**_ doing something underhanded. And when this has been settled, send someone else. Leave me." Sifr ordered her posture now rigid.

"_Why you little wench_! You should be _serving_ a man, not discussing politics!" One of the men hissed before Sifr's guard detail ran in with hands on their holsters.

"_**You will leave now! One more insult to my master and I will escort you pompous buffoons myself.**_" Rena admonished without losing her poise.

"What was that…?" The men didn't get to finish as Arian military guards rushed in and took the senators into arrest.

"I should have expected it was you three. You have been trying to get the treaty changed for months. The councils did not authorize this." A familiar voice said as someone who both Rena and Sifr forgot entered the room.

"Who cares what those idiots in the congress think? We're giving away way too much to those desert rats." The senator said as the blue haired woman from the previous evening came into view.

"Only you could be so crude. I wonder, does it insult you more that a woman is giving you orders? Or that she _outranks you?_" Ayeka asked as she smiled at the three men.

"You think just because you have that pretty little Otome, that _you_ hold any power." More venom spewed forth.

"I wish that she could hear you say that. _She is far less forgiving than I_. Take these 'senators' to the holding facility. Also notify all the proper offices." Ayeka said as she shook off the insult to her better half.

"You bitch! You're done, Ayeka! This time next month you'll be serving drunkards in one of those shitholes!" One of the trio blasted.

"I don't mind playing a bit of grabass. But I doubt that any of those guys could handle me." Ayeka finished as they were escorted out.

"You are…"

"I am a bit surprised to see you as well _Lady Meister_. I also apologize. Not all Arians are like that. Those three have a long history of misogynistic behavior." Ayeka said sadly as if she had been pained by the episode.

"They seem to know you on a first name basis." Sifr said following along with some curiosity.

"They just know my first name. It is a means to sneer at me. There is still a contingent, though small, of politicians that believe that the mothers of their children should also be floor mats. Again, I am deeply sorry that you had to witness this. We have come really far. _We have._ "Ayeka said as her saddened expression continued.

"He mentioned Otome." Rena asked looking Ayeka square in the eyes. Rena's protectiveness towards Sifr did not wane, as the Otome and Master bond was heightened by their closeness beyond the GEM's.

"I'm afraid mine goes where she pleases. I am just joking; she is out tending to some business." Ayeka lamented for a moment.

"We should get back to the Hotel." Rena said just wanting to get Sifr back into a controlled environment.

"I can call for your cars, at the very least." Ayeka said trying to find some place to inject apology, words temporarily availing her.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here is yet another. This one is a bit more fun for Elliot and offsets the somewhat darker tone of the last. Thanks to Elder-master again for the beta work. _

(Aries: Hexagon: Presidential Suite)

"Are all these questions necessary Chandler-kun?" A light haired older woman asked from across the table.

"_Onee-sama_" Elliot said in embarrassment as the older Otome chuckled. "The headmistress is a stickler, I have to make sure I leave nothing incomplete." Elliot finished as she stamped several pages.

"Ah yes, is it not Maria onee-sama running things now? I think it is for the best. Una Onee-sama was far too into politics to be an effective Otome." The older woman said. Elliot struggled to understand how this woman was not even ten years older yet she was throwing in the towel.

"I am not permitted to discuss current affairs." Elliot said with some nervousness. Truth be told, the whole affair was distasteful to Elliot. She was on assignment in Artai when word came of the abduction plot against the then Sifr Fran. Luckily, the future princess was collected before it could be acted out.

But that wasn't the distasteful part. 'That' was the active assassination order on the heir. It made her happy that she hadn't been assigned to that particular case. Though Elliot didn't know if Sakura Onee-sama's hospitality was much better given the older resident Otome spent most of her time berating her master for various things.

"Chandler-kun, are we finished?" The older Otome asked.

"Onee-sama!" Elliot protested as the older woman laughed.

"I remember returning to Garderobe after I had just started being a Meister. You were still a Coral at the time. So, did you ever get that pretty Rena-chan?" The 'Onee-sama' pushed further as Elliot's expression reddened.

"Ahh … that is …" Elliot stammered through the thought much to the older Otome's amusement.

"Yes, Rena and I, we have been together for quite a while now." Elliot finally answered in full blush.

"I suppose I will tell you why I am throwing in the towel as it were. You were probably wondering about that, weren't you?" The older Otome pressed.

"N-No! It's a woman's prerogative to not give a reason if she does not want to!" Elliot protested amidst her rambling speech.

"No, it is quite alright." The older Otome smiled as she continued. "I have found someone who loves me. And I love them in return. Elliot, do you ever think about retiring?" The older one asked.

"No, I will be an Otome until they force me to retire." Elliot said with a resolve that reminded those who dealt with her that she was, in fact, more then she seemed.

"Though I have to say I am rather surprised to see it is you Onee-sama. The orders said it was the presidential Otome, not one of the cabinet members."

"Ahh well, my master has been good to me. He is retiring, and I have weighed my options." The Otome paused before speaking again.

"Elliot, I spent many nights trying to decide what I want more, to be an Otome or to be a wife. And, I have had enough of this life to know that I would not want it forever. So I decided I would get out while I was still young. I want to be a mother and a wife." The Otome spoke with such sureness of her path. Elliot couldn't understand how someone could give up their dream. Not being an Otome, no, not being at Rena's side as an Otome was something that she couldn't fathom.

"You are looking at me as if I were mad." The woman said with a chuckle.

"No, it is not that, it is just … I have to stay an Otome to remain who I am. I have everything I want now." Elliot stated.

"Are you afraid to loose Sayers-san if you stop being an Otome?" The Otome asked and then realized her misstep by Elliot's expression.

"She is not going to understand you Saeko-chan. I can't either. But then you are still young even though you seem to be dense." Elliot looked behind her to see another woman. The beauty and elegance of this Onee-sama made her forget about Rena for just a second.

"You flatter me, Cynthia Onee-sama. I feel sorry for the poor girl that replaces me. She will have such an old hawk to deal with." Saeko said with a fair amount of gusto. If Elliot had to guess, she would think this was a favorite pastime.

"Oh? So I am a 'hawk' now? I may be old enough to call you 'child', but I am still very youthful and vibrant. My Ayeka would probably dispute that fact with you. Don't mistake distinction with age, Saeko-chan." Cynthia jabbed "If only you enjoyed a softer hand."

"You mean being touched by an perverted obaa-san? I would rather throw myself into the desert." Saeko said playfully.

"Well, you cannot impart good taste, or good common sense. I suppose fate will just have to be happy with how you are." Cynthia stated with a sigh. As she moved her hand from her hip to the top of Saeko's head ruffling her hair. "Though I will miss being able to cuddle you as if you were a Coral. I do enjoy the occasional intoxication of a blooming flower."

"I have much to do still. I must pass your offer up yet again, Cynthia Obaa-san" Saeko said without a blink and then winced as a knuckle was buried in the top of her head.

"Enough with the old lady talk. I have time to battle; I do not need a devil to fight as well." Cynthia said as she allowed her hand to drop. Saeko got up and then stuck her tongue out before she left the room.

"She is so pure. I feel bad that I wasn't able to reach her heaven." Cynthia said with a sigh before turning to Elliot. "Oh? You heard that? I am curious to your take on things Lady Meister." Cynthia said as she casually placed herself in the chair that Saeko had been sitting in up until moments ago. The slight bounce of her breasts made Elliot wonder just how much of a wild ride this woman would be.

"Come on now, I did not mean think about naughty things. But apparently I was right about you. Do you not think that your lover would be upset?" Cynthia queried.

"I can not help but look at a beautiful woman. Though, I would never betray my love." Elliot shot back as pretty much any air of formality had been dissipated by this woman. And for some strange reason, Elliot felt as if she could talk to this 'onee-sama' as a friend.

"I was taken in by that very line years ago. You are formidable indeed." Cynthia said with a wry smile.

"I'll even go as far to say that if I wasn't so in love. I would see just how old you are." Elliot lunged forward with the attack.

"Oh, dear, dear, dear. You are ten thousand years too young to ride this filly." Cynthia stated with shake of her head. "My Love can barely hold on and she has the 'drive'" Cynthia stated with the block.

"Well, I suppose." Elliot said relenting a bit as both women broke out into a full guffaw.

"If only I were a few years younger. I find myself saying that a lot these days. I am beginning to wonder if Saeko-chan is right. Maybe it is time for this old mare to go out to pasture." Cynthia said as she crossed her legs.

"If you say that now what will I have to look forward to?" Elliot asked.

"Oh? So that's how it is. I like you child. I enjoy a good clashing of wits with someone whom I am not sleeping with." Cynthia said as she looked over to Elliot with a fire in her eyes.

"I have seen that look before; I usually end up sore the next morning." Elliot said with mock annoyance.

"You are even more of a devil than I thought. Say Devil, would you like to join me for some lunch?" Cynthia asked with an expression that dared further exploration.

"I think I can make that happen. After all, a meal is good before hand." Elliot said with a smirk as Cynthia giggled.

"Okay, that is quite enough for now. I would not want you to get in trouble. I have heard of her combat prowess. I would not want you to end up losing something that would not grow back over a misunderstanding. In addition, it is feeding time for my Love. I must be there to make sure she doesn't gorge herself. That girl does like to eat. And she doesn't gain an inch or a pound. It is rather infuriating." Cynthia stated.

"You have nothing to worry about with a form like that. I shall have to test my mettle against temptation." Elliot said clearly feeling a lot better than she did when she came to see Saeko. As Elliot rose from the chair, she gestured to the door.

"Oh, you really are a Devil." Cynthia said with a cackle as they both departed.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know it's been a while. I'm planning just a few more for this story. As always, the proper tribute goes to Elder-master who is so overworked and underpaid. :P This was a treat for her, as it will be for you. And you will see that age really does translate to experience. Keep your tissues handy and enjoy. :3_

(Aries: The Executor Hotel: Suite 708)

"So Saeko onee-sama is retiring? She's less than fifteen years in." Rena said as she sat in the desk chair reading.

"I know, but it made me a bit uncomfortable when I found out it was her." Elliot said as she hung up her suit. "I mean, I knew I might be doing her paperwork some day. But…I didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Well at least your day was better then mine. Sifr was upset for most of the day. She didn't calm down until a half hour ago. It seems feeding her sweets still makes her groggy." Rena said with a slight reminiscent smile as she turned the page.

"That was completely uncalled for. You would think that it would be a fact of life that women have a better foothold in this time, than they did in the past. I wish I'd been there to admonish them." Elliot said with annoyance as she put her shirt over Rena's head.

"Admonish? I wouldn't even give it that 'nice' a word. They needed their balls busted, which they got." Rena said as she put the book down and took Elliot's shirt into her hands. "I have to admit, I am still a bit upset about it." Rena said as she folded the shirt.

"I want to meet this Ayeka woman. She sounds interesting." Elliot said as she stood behind Rena. As Elliot moved her hands along the side of Rena's head, the latter sighed as she felt the hands slowly move down the side of her face and to her neck.

"Elliot, please don't tease tonight." Rena said as she fidgeted just slightly.

"I'm not. I bet your shoulders are throbbing." Elliot said as her fingers moved to the base of Rena's neck. Elliot frowned slightly at the feel of tensed muscle. "Let me massage you. I promise…no funny business."

"Really?" Rena said as she tried to look behind her but felt the throbbing Elliot had mentioned increase. "I can't turn around to look at you. Can you please come where I can see you?" Rena asked.

"Of course." Elliot said as she stepped around front. As soon as Rena caught Elliot's gaze she peered into it. This was not hunger, or even haughtiness, Rena needed to look into Elliot's eyes to see that she was telling the truth. Not that Rena didn't trust her, but it was always more reassuring to see her face.

"I'll let you work on me, but I'm not lying down until I'm certain." Rena said with a bit of a childish huff.

"You are so cute when you do that." Elliot said as she backed up allowing Rena to get up.

"Who are you kidding? You just want to touch my naked body." Rena said as she stuck her tongue out.

"I did promise. I have nothing else on my mind, but to make you feel better." Elliot said as Rena removed her uniform.

"Where have I heard that before?" Rena said as she deposited her undergarments neatly on the chair. Rena's cranky attitude had a tendency of showing itself whenever she was tired or aching. Elliot generally paid it no mind as she knew that Rena didn't really mean anything long lasting by her nattering. Still, as Elliot pulled closer into Rena's back, she could feel her control freefall for a second.

"Elliot, I'm sore and tired. Even still, I want to be held by you. I want to stand like this." Rena said as she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her stomach.

"What about that massage?" Elliot said just above a whisper as Rena began to sway.

"Later. For now, let's just stand here." Rena said as she leaned her head to the side. Rena's eyes closed as a slight smile crossed her face.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Elliot said as Rena didn't respond. "Rena? _Rena?_ Come on, don't fall asleep here."

"But it's so nice … and I feel better." Rena whispered. "If you want me to sleep in the bed you'll have to carry me. Remember though…no funny business." Rena said in a groggy haze.

"Right, no funny business." Elliot said with a smile as she slipped the semi sleeping Rena into her arms. After placing Rena in the bed and covering her, Elliot joined her. As Elliot got comfortable, Rena did also.

"You listened to me? I'm surprised." Rena said as she snuggled into Elliot's chest.

"Yes, this is just as good as making love." Elliot said as Rena looked up with a smile.

"I love you. You truly love me … don't you?" Rena said in between yawns.

"You really are tired if you're asking that question." Elliot said as she kissed Rena's head.

"Not even death could be tolerable without you. I love you, my love, _my Rena_."

(Hexagon: Officer's quarters)

The officers living quarters were not much to look at, at least for lower ranking commissions. However, having a high rank, and also an Otome did wonders for the accommodations.

"_Oh my, I think I may have nearly been __**broken**__ this time_. I wonder what they did to an old army horse to get her so riled." Cynthia said as she sat back in her bed. The slight bit of smoke that rose from her pipe served to be an incense of maturity.

"Come now with the old jokes. A few moments ago, _I wasn't so old_. _**And neither were you**_." Ayeka said as she raised her eyes over interesting looking book.

"So true…so _**very**_ true…" Cynthia said as she closed her robe slightly. Sometimes once was never enough and twice was too many. "Dear, I do believe you would have met your match with that young column." Having taken a long drag, Cynthia blew the smoke in Ayeka's direction as to challenge more discussion and make an emphasis.

"Saeko-chan wasn't enough fodder for you it seems." Ayeka said with a grin.

"Love; _there isn't enough fodder_ on this planet for me." Cynthia said with a hint of a smile. "You may have won me for eternity, but that doesn't mean I don't have a little fun while you're not around."

"I wonder if you'll ever bring your _'fun' _home, so that I may have some too." Ayeka said as she closed the book. "So what about the little Devil?"

"She's very much like you were years ago. That girl is unafraid and within two steps of having her head taken by her love. _Oh, the torment you used to give me in the days of our youth_." Cynthia expertly lunged with her words and then withdrew the taunt. It was just a tease after all.

"I seem to remember being tortured by you. It's a miracle I don't have permanent rope burns on my wrists and ankles." Ayeka returned the attack with a smile.

"You will pay for that statement later Love. You **will** cry out for that one." Cynthia said in mock annoyance. "I wonder though, is there enough space in the heavens for _**two**_ couples."

"I would certainly hope so. I may be a bit further down the path of life, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to give it up to some _young upstarts_." Ayeka said as she pulled Cynthia's robe open from the side.

"Old this, young that, age is just a number!" Cynthia said as she had tossed her robe aside. As Cynthia crawled across the bed, Ayeka swallowed hard. "And long as my body holds up, I can and _I will_ say that."

"_**Damn you**_, it seems you're not satisfied." Ayeka said as she reached into Cynthia's sliver cape. "Your hair, your breasts, your ass…_I'll never give them up, __**for as long as I live**_." Ayeka felt her glasses move from her face as a hand stroked her cheek.

"I didn't just come up from Hell for the scenery." Cynthia said with evil smile and a slight growl. "I haven't materialized in so long that my aggression has become your plight. Oh, my so very poor Ayeka, what _will_ you do now?"

"I shall do what I must." Ayeka said returning the fire in her eyes. "_I will give you what you want. Your eyes are going to get stuck in the back of your head until morning._" Ayeka said as she leaned forward into Cynthia's face.

"_I love it when you talk of ravaging me. I can already feel my nectar rolling down the side of my legs. __**Don't disappoint now that you've said it**_." Cynthia said with giddiness as she was tossed onto her back.

"Less talking, _**more screaming**_." Ayeka whispered as the sound of whimpers and squeals filled the room.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I thought about putzing around for a few more chapters. But then I remember that I intended this as a short story. So time sped up a bit and this is the conclusion. I should also note that this is my first multi chapter story to be finished. Yay for me! In any case thanks goes out to Elder Master again for the beta and to the people who have read this to completion. Also to ROmantic Mode. Gundam OP themes can motivate it seems. _

(Aries: Hexagon: Conference Room I)

"Again, I am eternally sorry. Somehow delegates from the Regressive Party received this duty. On the behalf of the Republic and the people of Aries I extend our deepest apologies." Spoke the cleanly dressed man that sat across from Sifr. Though from the presence of a young woman behind him in a formal uniform, this was no normal congressman.

"I see, well then 'it' would all appear to be settled. Would it not?" Sifr said in her best political voice.

"Yes, there was never any desire to change the treaty. Those three buffoons are being dealt with. Accosting a foreign delegate is a very serious crime. I am also hoping that Garderobe will not see this as an assault either." The man said contritely as the young woman behind him smiled slightly.

"I see no reason to file a grievance against Aries within the High Court of Garderobe. But I am required by certain sections of both Otome law and council provisions to file a report. There may still be an investigation. Though it is unlikely at this point, the Acting Headmistress will likely be satisfied with how things are being handled 'in house' as it were." Rena stated as the man nodded.

"That is to be expected. Acting Headmistress Graceburt is even known by us to be a no-nonsense woman." The man acquiesced.

"Though, Mr. President, I signed the agreement this morning. Why have you requested my presence?" Sifr asked still not being fully aware of the 'dance' of politics.

"There have been … uneasy voices within my party and my cabinet. The vast majority of the Arian powerbase does not wish to damage relations with either Windbloom or Garderobe. We have achieved balance for the first time in nearly one hundred years. It is not something that we wish to toss away on the wishes of a few 'honored' congressmen." The President said as he rose to his feet. Rena lightly tapped the base of Sifr's chair with her foot. As Sifr snapped to her feet, Rena could see the woman standing behind the politician chuckling.

"I-Indeed!" Sifr said as the political mask fell from her face for a moment. As Sifr shook the hand of the President several flashbulbs went off nearly causing her to go blind.

"Then I will conclude our business. Good day." The president said as he walked out, his Otome following a few slow steps behind him.

"Seems you have your Master trained well Rena-chan." The woman said as she crossed over Rena's side.

"They never told us that we had to teach our Masters ourselves, though it was by your good tutoring that I retained anything at all, Alice Onee-sama." Rena replied with a light smile.

"Oh don't be so silly Rena! You are embarrassing me. Should I bring up what happened shortly after you became my 'attendant?" Alice replied as she notice Sifr's ears perk up, as if to hear some particularly good fodder.

"Onee-sama! …" Rena exclaimed before realizing how loud she was. " … Onee-sama, I thought you swore never to bring that to light." Rena said blushing profusely.

"I did, I just enjoy stirring you up. But the blushes when you were a Coral were more than enough. I do hope that Elliot-kun is treating you well. Meanwhile I'll become a spinster. It was nice to see you again Rena-chan." Alice said with a smile as she rounded the corner.

"What was she talking about, Rena? What happened when you were a Coral?" Sifr said as she seemed to come back to life.

"We have a transport to catch, _Master_." Rena said as she seemingly pulled Sifr out of her chair and guided her out the door.

"It must have really been something. Ow!" Sifr said as she felt a knuckle to the back of her head.

(Aries: Hexagon: Main Communications Center)

"I will be returning on the transport to leave in a few hours. I should be back to give my report in twenty-four hours." Elliot reported into the microphone in front of her.

"It is surprising that the report was incorrect on who was to retire. No matter …" Maria said with a pause from the other end. "In any case, as you will be back before the start of the week, I will require your report two days earlier."

"Understood. Also Meister Lukten sends her regards." Elliot said as she was sure she could hear something on the other end that sounded like creaking.

"I see. I think that will be all Meister Chandler." Maria said from the other end. After the closing 'click' Elliot removed the small clamp from her GEM. Though she was surprised at the reaction of Miss Maria at the mention of the older woman she had met a few days before. Not putting much more thought into it, Elliot rose from the chair, pushed it in, collected her folders and left the room. As she turned the corner she ran into a familiar face.

"Leaving so soon, Devil?" Cynthia said as she pushed off the wall to face Elliot.

"As much as I would like to stay, my duties are finished." Elliot said half seriously.

"So it wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the princess is departing this evening? You needn't use such silly excuses with me, Girl." Cynthia said as she reached across and ruffled Elliot's hair.

"I am sorry; you will not have anyone to occupy your boredom. I would stay but …" Elliot was cut off with a waving motion.

"One thing I don't need is someone here who can get the better of me. I have Ayeka to keep me occupied. If you were left here, I fear that time might actually catch up with me." Cynthia said with a wise smile.

"Oh? I didn't know you were still running." Elliot said only to get her cheek pinched.

"You're luck is about to run out, Devil. Ask my dearest, I am not one to be annoyed." Cynthia said in mock annoyance.

"You say that and yet you are the Obaa-san." Elliot playfully prodded.

"Obaa-san … I think that term has been flying around far too much lately." Cynthia said as she pulled on Elliot's cheek harder.

"You can't blame the girl for speaking the truth." A voice said from behind Cynthia.

"Hmph." Cynthia said as she released Elliot's cheek. After Elliot's head returned to level she saw the woman from two nights ago standing behind Cynthia. Elliot's face automatically grimaced.

"It seems this one remembers me. She is quite cute when aggravated. Ouch!" Ayeka said as she hunched over from being punched in the stomach.

"I see that you have met my Ayeka." Cynthia said with a grin.

"Unfortunately." Elliot said with a faux smile.

"Apparently that joke doesn't sit well." Ayeka stated.

"How can it? You were manhandling my Rena!" Elliot's fists balled up at her sides as her anger blossomed.

"I don't think you know the whole story, Devil. You see, Ayeka had asked your better half for a dance _before_ she realized that she belonged to another. Try as a might, I can't seem to keep her corralled." Cynthia looked over at Ayeka with a sharp glance.

"When I noticed you I did not want you to get upset with Lady Rena. So I pretended to manhandle her so that you would be angry at me. Perhaps I took my part too seriously." Ayeka said with a slight laugh.

Elliot found the story believable, but she kept a skeptical expression. "I see. Well. Good day to both of you." Having said her farewell, Elliot turned on a dime with the efficiency and grace that would only be possible for an Otome. As she left a slight smile crossed her face.

"Oh dear, I think you've set that child up in the end after all." Cynthia said.

"What makes you say that?" Ayeka asked as she offered her arm to her partner.

"Oh, a woman knows. That poor Rena is in for it." Cynthia said as she accepted the arm.

"That Rena is more durable then you think. I say both of them are evenly matched." Ayeka said as they walked to a doorway.

"Oh, to be that young again." Cynthia stated as they headed further down the hall.

"Stop that." Ayeka nattered as they disappeared from view.

(Windbloom: Fuka Castle: Quarters of Meister Sayers)

"I did not think we would get back this early. It's getting light out again." Elliot said as she gazed out the window. The transport ride had been less then twenty-four hours. More likely because it was a military ship that made no stops.

"Elliot." Rena said from behind.

"Yes?" Elliot found herself facing Rena directly as the latter gazed upon her with a need. Rena had begun to breathe more heavily, as her hands slowly reached down for the hem of her slip.

She could see Elliot blushing as she pulled the garment up and over her head. Rena now exposed the set of undergarments that she had taken out that morning. Elliot's memory reminded her of a similar set as Rena's legs shifted as if trying to rub one another. Elliot's eyes slowly took in Rena's figure as they moved from her bust, down to her toned stomach, and then to the area just below. She could see the sheen of moisture as she moved down. Rena's legs shifted again as Elliot's gaze shot back up to her red face.

"Please, I don't think I could stop it now." Rena said as she looked away slightly. Over time it had been hard for Rena to ask for anything. In the beginning, she couldn't even speak and was very embarrassed by her body's reactions. The instances had been few where she actually asked to be made love to, but even then it had been difficult for her.

"Rena…" Elliot spoke softly as she took her love into her arms and held her tightly. A hot gasp had escaped Rena's throat. She hoped Elliot wouldn't take too long because at this rate she would not last. Rena reached down and allowed Elliot's skirt to join the rest of her clothes.

Elliot then slid her hands down Rena's backside, causing a yelp as she released the stockings from the garters. The texture of the white lace was relaxing, but it too would have to go. That thought in mind, she then removed the belt tossing it to the floor.

Rena then returned the favor by kneeling before Elliot and softly pulled her stockings down and off, before reaching up to feel the soft flesh of her thighs.

"You are such a tease … Rena." Elliot said in-between slight breaths. The two then stood before one another with undeniable need. And it didn't take long for the first move to be made.

Rena slid her hand around Elliot's back, released the pressure of the bra clasp, and allowed Elliot's bust to sway of its own accord. Rena giggled as she massaged the soft flesh in her hands, causing Elliot to gasp and move. After she removed the implement completely, one hand slid down and into Elliot's matching panties. Rena's fingers traced and massaged firmly, before one slid further causing Elliot to cry out.

"I've been denying you. So you should … first." Rena said with a blush as she looked into Elliot's eyes before withdrawing her finger. As she slowly cleaned it off, Elliot could only think of what was to come. She had waited so long. It was less common for Rena to be so forward. Her body could only quiver as the need to be touched overwhelmed her.

She walked a few steps backwards until her hands met the table. Her fingers gripped onto the edge of it as Rena followed. The latter had already removed the remainder of her clothes which made Elliot frown, but seeing Rena's breasts quickly erased the annoying thought.

As Rena knelt, Elliot's mind began to swim. As her panties slid off of her hips and then down her legs, the thought of being exposed drove Elliot insane. As she felt Rena grasp her calves, her whole body shook. As her legs slid over Rena's shoulders and she moved closer, Elliot's core began to throb. Rena looked up at her and Elliot could only nod shakily.

As the hot flesh of Rena's tongue pushed into Elliot, she could only gasp as she was penetrated. As her walls bear down and pushed forward, they tried in vain to push Rena out. But Rena didn't relent and lapped harder as Elliot's head slid back and her vision crossed the ceiling. Soon after her eyes closed, as every sensation at her mound only continued to build heat and make her hotter. It was as if her core steamed as the sweat rolled down her stomach only to feel cool below.

Rena continued to be relentless, exposing every inch of Elliot's hot flesh, pushing, licking, lapping and sucking. The latter could only cry out in varying tones and gasps, which only urged Rena on. Rena could feel Elliot's orgasm coming as she was being pushed harder and harder by Elliot's insides.

"Rena… I'm…!" Elliot thrust her hips up in an arch. She dug her heels into Rena's back as she felt her legs cramping. Her eyes rolled back and Elliot could no longer see as her body locked. Rena leaned away, watching as Elliot screamed her name, before she lay back heavily on the table.

"You really came hard Elliot, my back is killing me." Rena teased after a giggle. After she stood up and guided a spent Elliot into their bed, Rena climbed in from the other side.

"I'm sorry Rena … I didn't mean to be a pain last night." Elliot said as her breathing calmed. She couldn't feel her legs as they shifted, however she could feel remnants of her climax pulse across her senses, causing her vision to momentarily blur.

"You are not a pain, Elliot." Rena said as she pulled closer allowing Elliot to rest her head on her chest.

"That was pretty wild Rena, even for you. I shall redouble my efforts next time." Elliot said in mock seriousness causing Rena to chuckle.

"I'll be waiting." Rena said with a wink as Elliot passed onto sleep. Rena quietly stroked Elliot's hair as she too fell asleep.


End file.
